Revenge
by RedMetalCross
Summary: Weird things are happening in Hyrule. It looks like Link has to be called up again to save the world but this time he has no idea who his enemy really is. Plot will take some time to unfold but the first two chapters are up. The rating will show later.
1. Once Upon A Time

Chapter 1

Such a beautiful night it was that night. The stars were out, it was nice and cool, but not too cold. The only sound you could hear was the running of the stram and the chirping of the crickets. There hasn't been a night like this since before Ganon had taken over Hyrule and that ordeal was five years ago. It seems Hryule has fully healed and everything has returned to normalcy. In fact, everyone was home sleeping in their beds, getting ready for tomorrow. Well, almost everyone was home sleeping in their beds.

Anju was hurriedly on her way home after spending some time with her boyfriend. She normally does not travel this time of night, especially since her father and mother were already gone. But her boyfriend was persistent and she had not seen him in awhile. Who would have thought that taking care of Cuccos took so much time?

She had pleaded with the guard to lower the gate so she could go. She had forgotten that the gates closed at nine. She was only three hours late. After the guard had lowered the gate, Anju was on her way out and home.

However, Anju was very nervous tonight. She could feel that someone was watching her. But whenever she turned around, there was nothing in sight. To make matters worse, even thought Castle Town was not too far from Kakariko Village, tonight it felt like another world away.

_Crack!_

Anju spun around. " Who's there?! Show yourself!"

She could hear a chuckle. But she could not identify where it was coming from.Anju gripped her bag close to her chest and decided to make a run for it. She could see the bridge up ahead. If she could make it across the bridge, the entrance to Kakariko Village would soon follow and she would be home free.

Just another few feet was all Anju was telling herself. The sound of rushing water was now under her feet. There's the ramp to the village. She was going to make it!

_Boom!_

Anju was knocked to the ground along with all air in her lungs. Frantically, she spun herself on her back. As soon as she had done so, she could feel a pair of hands grasp around her arms to pin her to the ground. Her next point of action was to start kicking but her attacker has already placed their body weight on her thighs. Anju was helpless.

Tears were rolling down her face. The very thought to be dehumanized like this put Anju near frenzy. All she could do was scream at her attacker.

" Why are you doing this?! Who are you?! Don't do this?!"

_Pow!!_

The attacker had, out of nowhere, reached up and slapped Anju clear across the face. Blood began to stream from her nose. She froze and just looked up. Even if this was her fate, she could at least see the man's face.

That was a problem. The attacker was completely shrouded by a black robe which explained how he was able to sneak up on her. What was really unsettling was that all Anju could see was a pair of red eyes that stared right back her.

The dark-robed figure bent down. His head was very close to her left ear. Anju turned her head opposite, trying to get away from what presumably would be his lips.

" Fear not, precious one. What you think I am, I am not. What you fear the most, will come true."

Anju turned again to face the attacker. Now, she was confused. However, before she could say another word, her attacker had vanished. As a matter of fact, she was alone in the field again. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she sat up.

" Was that dream? What was that?" Anju wondered aloud. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she fully stood back up and walked to the village but something was missing. Wait a minute, her bag. She must have dropped in when tackled to the ground.

Anju turned back around to grab her bag when she encountered a horrifying discovery. Her body was still laying on the ground. But...how could that be? She had gotten up...

" He he he he. Shocking site isn't it? Too bad I won't let you wonder about it."

Suddenly, a clear globe surrounded Anju like a bubble. She banged her arms against the globe but to no avail. She was trapped. Seconds later, the entire countryside went completely black and Anju was whisked away into the darkness.


	2. Freaky Dreams

**Chapter 2 **

Link hadn't slept in days. It reminded him of when he was a kid. Every night for the past week, the dream would happen. It always started the same and it always ended the same. The only thing that was bugging him was that the dream revolved around Princess Ruto of the Zora. He hadn't spoke to her in years.

Besides that, life has been easy. Link was living in his home in the Kokori Woods. Everyone has there little contribution to the community. For example, it's Link's job to hunt and fish. Simple enough for him to do. If it wasn't for these weird dreams, everything would really be fine.

Link stared at his ceiling. The only thing he can do at this moment. He was exhausted. Unfortunately, the sunlight had already began shining through the window and was now directly in his face. He could throw the sheets over his face but then Navi would be looking for him and he honestly did not like dealing with her this morning. That means the only thing left to do was get up.

After throwing the sheets to the side, Link sat up and stretched his upper body. But then, he noticed something on his dresser. He couldn't make it out completely with the sun going directly in his eyes. Link stood up and went towards the dresser and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

Sitting on his dresser in full glory was a large jewel as blue as Lake Hylia. Gold plating was encrusted on the jewel making it look as it was divided into three. There was no doubt what jewel laid before him. The Zora Sapphire.

Link picked it up and examined it. Ruto's most prized possession. But why was it here? And more importantly, how did it get here? Whatever reason, it's here now. The only thought that crossed Link's mind was to find Saria. If anything, she would know what's going on.

Quickly throwing on his tight and tunic, Link sped out the door. In one single bound, Link jumped from off his treehouse and sped directly to Saria's home.

" Hey Link! You finally got up! Sleepyhead."

Link turned around and saw Navi flying towards him. He didn't have time for her right now.

" No time Navi. Got to see Saria."

With that, Link left the confused fairy behind. Good thing too because Saria was just walking out the front door.

" Saria! Wait! I have to talk to you."

Saria stopped. She turned to Link and gave him a nice warm smile. With Ocarina in hand, it looked like she was on her way to the Forest Temple.

" Hello Link. What's going on?"

Link stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Then, he pulled out the Sapphire and showed it to Saria.

" You know what this is, Saria?"

Saria had a puzzled look on her face. " I have no idea." She was horrible at lying.

Link was getting annoyed quick. " Look, don't act like you are not aware about the one of the keys that open the Door of Time. Tell me why did I find it in my room this morning."

Saria grabbed Link's arms and hurriedly pulled him toward the forest. She whispered angrily while walking, " How do you still remember that?"

Link rolled his eyes. " Come on, Saria. Did you really think my mind would be erased of the biggest events that ever happened in Hyrule?"

Saria let go of his arm after they were safely alone in the forest. " Honestly, I didn't expect you to forget. But when it comes to the Zora's Sapphire popping up in your room, I have no clue."

It was silent for a moment. Link placed the sapphire back in his tunic. " Me neither. I think that it's related to my dreams."

Saria coked an eyebrow, " Dreams?"

Link sighed. " The past week, I have been having the same dream over and over. It always starts out with me walking in a white chamber. You know, like the Sacred Realm. After walking for some time, Princess Ruto comes up to me, tears rolling down her face. When I ask her what's wrong, she just disappears and then I just wake up. It's really freaky."

Saria gave Link half a hug. " It's okay. But you're right, that does sound freaky. The question is though, what are you going to do about it?"

He shrugs his shoulders, " I don't know. Go into Hyrule Castle Town and pawn it off?"

_Pow!_

Link held his stomach. " Ow! Alright, alright! I am going to head out to the Zoran Domain. Hopefully, Ruto will be happy to see me, eh? See you!"

And with that Link ran back to his home. Just for safety, he had to go pick up his shield and sword. Then, he will head up to the Zora Domain and pay Princess Ruto a visit.


End file.
